Entre la desesperacion y el amor
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Una extraña chica acecha a ls Saint Shields...Mientras que estos se ven inmiscuidos en una antigua pelea de clanes rivales por proteger las bestias bit...Kai Mariam...¬¬ lean porfa...Dedicado a Ralf Jones
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa...Kiyone volvió, pero intentando algo nuevo, dejando a un lado el yaoi para escribir este fic Kai Mariam, que desde hace tiempo quería subir pero que no había podido terminarlo... Ahora, gracias al apoyo de dos personas me he puesto las pilas y -sacudiendo unas hojas de papel empolvadas- decidí continuarle....Este fanfiction esta dedicado a Yoh Yah Asakura y a las Yoh Yah's team ( o chicas manga)...y a Ralf Jones, uno de mis autores favoritos....¬¬ aunque hace rato llamo psicópata a Iori Yagami...Pero en fin.... Sis Yoh Yah-Chan, va por ti....Ralf, gracias por decir que te había gustado la idea, con mucho cariño va para ti...espero les guste...

**= EL ENCUENTRO =**

Es extraño, como la sed de venganza te lleva a descubrir cosas nuevas, y a la vez tan aterradoras...Y de tan solo recordar aquél día, aquél escalofriante día en el que mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados...Y en estos días he descubierto a aquel chico que tras esa mascara de hierro oculta un cálido corazón...

flash back

Era un día común y corriente, el sol brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo azul y despejado...El calor se hacía cada vez mas insoportable y el estar encerrada en esa vieja bodega me fastidiaba.

Sentía sobre mi conciencia la pesadez de mi derrota y la frustración a cuestas por haber sido vencida por el ángel rubio de los ojos celestes ... Max Mizuhara...

Sentía como mi deber derrotarlo a como diera lugar y quitarle su bestia-bit, ya que esa era mi misión como una Saint Shield...Pero había fracasado en el intento...

Sin quedarme más que hacer...salí de la oscura y sofocante bodega...donde era el escondite de mi equipo...Tras los bladebreakers y sus bestias-bit, ocultándonos para que ellos no nos encontraran tan fácilmente...

Caminé por las cálidas callejuelas de aquel bello vecindario, las casas estaban muy lindas, y me preguntaba por que estaba yo con aquellos chicos, y donde era que estos se encontraban, pues había salido sin que ellos se hubieran si quiera darse cuenta de que iba para otro lugar...

Caminé hasta encontrar entre los árboles un pequeño terreno abandonado...A un lado estaba una pequeña cueva, y sin darle importancia, saqué de uno de mis bolsillos mi beyblade...Lo observé... Detenidamente observaba cada parte que conformaba aquel trompo azul... Con mi mano lo giré y lo enderecé, de modo que pudiera observar por completo mi bit-chip...Sharkrash... Estaba tan dolida, me sentía un fracaso por que Dunga me llamaba débil...No podía soportar y lancé a Sharkrash al piso... Y mientras observaba aquel trompo, comencé a pensar en mis antepasados, quienes habían luchado fervientemente para la protección de las cuatro bestias-bit sagradas: Dragoon...Draciel...Dranzer....Driger...¿Realmente estábamos listos para combatir contra estos entes que en un pasado fueron nuestro tesoro mas preciado?... Ya los habíamos combatido...y derrotado...pero desde el encuentro con todo el equipo reunido todo ha sido una serie interminable de retos y beybatallas... en donde si no los retábamos ellos lo hacían...Ya estaba cansada de este asunto y lo medité por un rato...Habría algún ser mas poderoso que las cuatro bestias bit sagradas?...Pensé que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y mejor recogí del piso a Sharkrash...El sol estaba insoportable...Potente circulo en llamas que emitía rayos quemantes, haciendo brotar el sudor de mi frente...empapando mi banda roja, humedeciendo mis finas hebras de cabello azul... Tomé con mi mano libre el lanzador y puse en el mi la mano derecha jalé del ripcord para lanzar a Sharkrash...Ya no cometería el mismo error dos veces...estaba dispuesta a dar todo de mi para salir triunfadora la próxima batalla...

Estaba tan enfadada que no había calculado bien el lanzamiento y Sharkrash fue a dar a aquella pequeña cueva que estaba cubierta por dos arbustos...Caminé hacia los arbustos y con mis dos manos retiré las ramas de la entrada a la cueva...Estaba oscuro pero algo me impulsó a entrar ahí...Sharkrash estaba por algún lugar de esa cueva y tenía que encontrarlo.

Con la poca luz que entraba pude distinguir a Sharkrash posado en una piedra muy extraña...Me agaché y con mi mano tomé mi beyblade...Y alcé la vista para mirar hacia mas dentro de la cueva...Mi subconsciente me decía que algo había allí y que saliera lo mas rápido que pudiera, pero una luz muy extraña comenzó a brillar dentro de la cueva...Me quedé petrificada por no saber lo que estaba pasando...Me invadió un gran escalofrío y mis piernas se quedaron inmóviles...Pronto oí la voz muy extraña de una mujer que me llamaba a gritos por mi nombre...Mariam...Mariam...

Me puse de pie y traté de huir, pero el tono lastimero de aquella voz que parecía pertenecerle a una mujer...me llamaba...Y mi curiosidad me pudo mas que el miedo que me invadía...Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la parte mas profunda, adentrándome aún mas y mas hasta descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar... Yo estaba sola y cada que entraba a lo profundo de esa cueva me daba aún mas miedo y desesperación, pero mis piernas me llevaban mas adentro...

Mis ojos se nublaron y estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento, como si hubiera caído lentamente en un trance...Hasta que por accidente pisé una rama que estaba en el piso...Pronto entré en razón y un escalofrío recorrió por toda mi espalda y al verme ahí adentro, comencé a desesperarme y la piel comenzó a erizarse...Tenía mucho miedo, dentro estaba todo escabroso y frío. Como pude, salí del lugar, corriendo desesperadamente, podía sentir mi corazón agitado, estaba latiendo a mil por hora pues estaba aterrorizada, y corría lo mas rápido que podía... Las ganas de gritar se agolpaban en mi garganta y provocaban que se me hiciera un nudo, hasta lograr agitar aun mas mi respiración... La llegada a la salida se me hacía eterna...Hasta llegar al final de la cueva...Salí de aquel oscuro lugar y me recargue del árbol mas cercano que encontré a mi paso. Trataba de tranquilizarme un poco...¿qué estaba pasando?.¿por qué había entrado ahí?

Hasta aquí dejare el capitulo uno, esperando que les é narrando lo que le pasa a la chica Mariam en el proximo kap.

Kai.- Saca la barra...Admite que se te acabó la inspiración..

Kiyone.- ¬¬

Kai.- Admítelo maldita mortal....ADMÍTELO!!! XDDD

Kiyone.- Errr....Kai?...Tu tambien eres mortal

Kai.- Me lleva. XP...

Mariam.- Feh...Que pasara conmigo???Que me vas a hacer Kiyone? OO...

Hasta pronto!!! BYE BYE

Hiwatari RULES!!!


	2. El temor de mi corazón

Hi! Aquí estoy de nuevo poniendo lata de nuevo... Para traer el capitulo 2 de este fanfic...Aunque no es yaoi le puse mucho empeño XDDDD

Kai.- Si, y muchas horas de sueño...

Mariam.- Que me va a pasar en este capitulo o.o?

Kiyone.- Bien... Esto es lo que pasó en el capitulo anterior – sacando una libreta y comienza a leer en voz alta-

Mariam encuentra una cueva misteriosa en donde decide entrar para recoger su blade que accidentalmente cayó dentro de allí...Al entrar descubre una roca muy extraña...Pero al oír la voz de una mujer, Mariam se espanta y decide huir del lugar...

Kai.- Gracias por el resumen del capítulo anterior...¬¬

Kiyone.- o.O...

Bien...comencemos....

EL TEMOR DE MI CORAZON 

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente al escuchar esa extraña y escalofriante voz... Mis piernas estaban adoloridas de tanto haber corrido, estaban próximas a quebrarse...Al menos así lo sentía yo, y mis brazos débiles temblaban ante tal manifestación sobrenatural...Que demonios fue eso?...Mi pregunta...Mi absurda pregunta tendría alguna respuesta?...

Tal vez me había afectado el calor del sol...O pude haber estado soñando todo ese tiempo...

Dejé que pasaran unos minutos para poder recobrar el aliento y poder regresar al escondite de los Saint Shields...de mis compañeros...No deben de saber lo que me ha sucedido el día de hoy...Ni siquiera se si fue real o una simple alucinación provocada por el calor insoportable...

Sin mas que hacer ahí, decidí pensar que talvez había sido producto de mi imaginación y del miedo por la fría oscuridad de la cueva...Mi mente estaba aturdida por haber oído eso tan real...

Caminé mi trayecto hasta llegar a aquella grande bodega abandonada...Desde afuera podía oír los sonidos de Beyblades chocando entre sí... El calor de la tarde estaba reduciendo...El sudor ya no se mostraba por si solo y una suave brisa comenzaba a rozar mi piel...Tratando de calmar mis nervios

fin de Flash Back

Al entrar la chica de cabello azul a la bodega, con pasos débiles y sosteniéndose de la pared como si tuviera miedo a perderse de nuevo dentro de lo que ella llamaba alucinaciones, trató de no llamar la atención, sin obtener éxito, pues rápidamente oyó la voz de uno de sus compañeros...

-Mariam...Donde te habías metido?. Preguntó un chico peliverde...Joseph permanecía sentado en una caja de madera, estaba un poco pensativo...Su mirada se notaba vagamente perdida en algún punto de la sofocante y calurosa bodega...-Hemos puesto en práctica nuestras mejores técnicas y tu no apareciste en todo el día...

Mariam no tenía intenciones de responder a las cuestiones de su hermano...Ni siquiera tenía el menor ánimo de encarar a cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo, su tez se mostraba pálida...Sus ojos taciturnos, buscando darle credibilidad a lo que había vivido esa tarde...Sus manos aún temblaban y no podía articular palabras, su piel se estremecía el solo recordar lo pasado y vanamente trató de pensar en otra cosa...

Dio tres pasos cuando de sorpresa detrás de una de las columnas salió una enorme sombra que le estaba de repente haciendo frente...El miedo de Mariam era enorme que de repente tuvo una "visión"...Pudo ver un enorme dragón negro...Mariam estaba impactada –aterrorizada sería la palabra mas adecuada- Sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder...No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo...

Retrocedió, uno, dos, tres pasos, retrocedía lentamente sin despegar la mirada de aquél ser espeluznante que se acercaba mas y mas a ella, acercando sus garras hacia su cuerpo, tratando de atraparla, caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, tanteando el piso, buscando con las manos algo para defenderse, su corazón comenzó a acelerar la velocidad de sus latidos, sus manos temblaban y las fuerzas parecían abandonar su cuerpo...Al no sentir donde apoyarse por detrás, cayó al piso, comenzó a transpirar frío y de sus labios entreabiertos por el pánico y el horror salió un leve quejido, sin dejar de observar al ser maligno que se acercaba a ella pronunciando su nombre con una voz tétrica...

-Mariam...Que tienes, que pasa contigo?...El ser misterioso se puso en cuclillas y se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba una pálida y asustada Mariam...

La chica peliazul temblaba...se había dejado caer al sentir que no había escapatoria, pero al sentir el calor de unas manos grandes sosteniéndola de los brazos la hicieron entrar en razón...

-Dun...Dunga!...Exclamó una espantada Mariam aferrándose a los brazos del enorme joven moreno...Al acercarse a el y sentir su calor, el solo hecho de estar en esos brazos fuertes pudo sentirse protegida y se apretó contra él...

Dunga estaba extrañado, el sentía algo por Mariam, pero el hobby de ella parecía ser molestarlo y hacerlo enojar...El la conocía y al ver la actitud temerosa que había tomado la chica, su preocupación fue en aumento, al sentir el calor de aquella niña que se refugiaba en él, le hacía sonrojarse...Y aún más...La abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla...Ella era una chica fuerte...pero al parecer, en ese momento su valor se había esfumado, dejándola expuesta al miedo...No estaba siendo ella misma...

-Que pasa, Mariam, que sucedió?...Dunga no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba con su compañera...Pero...Nadie mas estaba dentro de la bodega y Joseph había salido...

Mariam, trató de darse valor. Aún respiraba agitadamente...Su corazón poco a poco se estabilizaba...Hasta por fin entrar en sus cinco sentidos...

-No...no pasa nada Dunga...Oí que entrenaron...Me parece bien, trío de debiluchos...Sonrió cínicamente y se separó bruscamente de Dunga, dejándolo pasmado e incrédulo sentado en el piso.

En la parte de afuera de la bodega deshabitada, dos chicos permanecían en sus prácticas, uno en especial, de los dos, entrenaba arduamente bajo las inclemencias de los últimos rayos del sol, el líquido salino brotando de su bien formado cuerpo, su saco rojo y marrón dejando al descubierto su escultural torso masculino, y una fiera mirada reflejada en aquél par de ojos esmeraldas, su cabello negro con un mechón de cabello rojizo era acariciado por el viento...Y una idea en mente...Derrotar al campeón mundial...y un objetivo...Recuperar las Bestias-bit

-Haz mejorado mucho esta semana, Ozuma...De veras, por algo eres el capitán de los Saint Shields. Dijo pícaramente el joven peliverde...

-Donde esta Mariam...Ella es la única que no se ha dejado ver en todo el día...Ozuma se había molestado por la actitud de la chica ante su derrota con Max...-Ella es la que debería de estar mas metida en el entrenamiento...

-Conociéndola muy bien, lo mas seguro es que haya ido a buscar un lugar para entrenar en privado, ella es muy reservada para estas cosas, lo mas probable es que venga agotada... Comentó Joseph...

-Confío en que así sea, y mas te vale que tengas razón, Joseph... Ozuma era muy estricto con sus compañeros, y mas cuando se trataba de Mariam...No le permitiría un fracaso mas por el simple hecho de ser mujer...

La tarde transcurrió lenta su paso...Y el sol estaba ocultándose, bañando la ciudad con sus últimos rayos del día, dándole oportunidad a la oscuridad de reinar sobre el lugar, acompañándose de las destellantes y chispeantes luces de las titilantes estrellas blancas...El ocaso había llegado, tiñendo el cielo en un color azul oscuro difuminándose con una tonalidad de anaranjado, de la tarde a la noche...En una bella escena, capricho de la naturaleza...

La bella jovencita permanecía fuera de la bodega, donde estaban sus tres compañeros realizando estrategias para derrotar de nuevo a los bladebreakers...Estaba allí, de pie contemplando la puesta del sol...Trataba de tranquilizarse y lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse viendo aquel hermoso ocaso...Sintió de pronto la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, mas nunca volteó para ver de quien se trataba...Podía adivinar de quien se trataba, con tan solo sentir la fría vibra de aquel chico...

-Mariam, donde estuviste esta tarde...Estuvimos practicando nuestras mejores jugadas...Recuerdas que tenemos una misión?...No debes olvidarte de ello...

Ozuma se puso justo detrás de ella y contempló el cielo...Sus punzantes y desafiantes ojos esmeraldas expedían llamas, estaba furioso por que su compañera no había entrenado cuando era ella la que mas necesitaba perfeccionar sus jugadas...

Mariam cerró los ojos y se recargó en el barandal de acero que estaba justo en la entrada de la bodega...Una suave brisa rozó sus mejillas...El simple hecho de oír las palabras de Ozuma la hacían sentirse mal...Pero al recordar el hecho que había vivido ese día, la hacían ponerse escamada...

-Será mejor que entres, estamos trazando la estrategia para la próxima beybatalla contra los Bladebreakers...

Mariam miró a los ojos de Ozuma, y al ver su mirada fija en ella, decidió acceder a la petición del chico...Ambos entraron a la bodega sin decir palabra...

Hummm...Hasta aquí finalizó el capitulo 2...

Espero que comprendan que en la vida no todo es yaoi y pues en este fanfiction plasmo lo que me gustaría que fuera real...Además, se que muchas no comparten mis gustos, la pareja de Kai Mariam se me hace adorable...No me pude resistir...Y se que muchas quieren a Mariam con Max, pero simplemente el se ve muy niño para ella...Por su comprensión gracias...

Esta va para Ralf Jones...Dedicado completamente a ti, compañero...

¬¬ y si! Mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball Z es Piccoro!

Bye bye


	3. El extraño ser que aparece en sueños

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa! Bien, aquí esta mi capitulo numero tres de mi fanfiction "Entre el amor y la desesperación" ...Mariam, frustrada por haber perdido contra Max Mizuhara, decide irse a entrenar en privado, pero al encontrar una pequeña cueva, entra, y al oír la voz extraña de una mujer sale corriendo...Después de ello empezó a tener visiones de una extraña bestia de color negro – el confundir a Dunga con una bestia ya era estar demasiado lejos de la realidad- Hasta que Dunga la saca del trance y entra por fin en razón.....

Kiyone.- Nihao, Mundo!...La loca de yo, ha regresado para traer el tercer capítulo...

No sin antes agradecerle mucho a Mika-tomoyo113 por su review, aunque mi historia no tenga muchos lectores, terminaré este fanfic para dos personas...

Ralf Jones: A ti, muchas gracias por tu apoyo compañero, por ti voy a seguirle, no importando que a nadie le guste por el simple hecho de ser yaoi...DOMO ARIGATO...--------------

Nessa-Chan113: Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fanfic, ahora tu serás uno de los motivos para seguirle a esta historia...Aunque a mi me gusta, no todo en la vida es yaoi...Y yo soy fanática de la pareja Kai Mariam... por tu apoyo DOMO ARIGATO...

Ahora les dejo con mi historia...

EL EXTRAÑO SER QUE APARECIO EN EL SUEÑO. 

La luna blanca permanecía en lo alto del cielo...Sus rayos blancos y luminosos caían hacia la tierra, bañando de luz el exquisito rostro de la chica ojiverde...Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban tristeza y miedo, no podía explicarse que había sido lo que pasó...El viento despeinaba su sedoso cabello azul, lo tenía suelto, y había retirado la banda roja de su cabeza...Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero le hacía falta el sueño, tenía ya los nervios de punta pero no debía demostrarlo delante de sus compañeros, en especial delante de su hermano...Joseph, ella se consideraba el modelo a seguir de él...Por ello, debía ser valiente y dejar de pensar en el incidente de esa tarde...Dejó que la fresca brisa acariciara su cara mientras cerraba los ojos, se sentía muy bien estar asi, despejada...

Dentro de la bodega, los tres chicos estaban un poco serios...Estaban pensando sobre sus futuras beybatallas contra los bladebreakers...Realmente querían llevar a cabo su misión de llevar a casa las cuatro bestias bit sagradas...Todo estaba silencioso derredor...Hasta que Dunga se encargó de romper ese incómodo silencio que bien, podría inquietar hasta a la persona mas paciente...

-Muchachos...Se han dado cuenta que Mariam actúa raro???

-Si yo también lo noté, quizas sigue frustrada por su derrota...Ozuma cerró los ojs y se puso de pie...-Será mejor que alguien hable con ella al respecto...

-Yo no le llamaría frustración a confundir a Dunga con un monstruo...Dijo Joseph quien se llevó los brazos al estómago y comenzaba a reír a carcajadas...-Jajajajajaja....Dunga...Jajajaja...monstruo, jojojojo...El pequeño peliverde cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo y las lágrimas salieron...Estaba tan divertido...

Dunga se molestó y se disponía a golpear al peliverde, pero su preocupación era mas que el chico ingrato se burlara de él...Mariam era para el su amor platónico, y nunca había tenido el valor de confesárselo, y esa tarde el haberla tenido entre sus morenos y fuertes brazos le habían dado un poco de ánimos para declarársele...Ozuma había subido al segundo piso de la bodega y Joseph seguía pataleando, riendo a carcajada suelta...En serio resultaba tan gracioso...Dunga...un monstruo? Je je je...

Fuera de ahí, la niña miraba pensativa la luna...La misma luna que desde otro lugar estaba siendo observada por un chico...El viento rozaba sus mejillas marcadas por unos triangulos azules...Y la luz de la luna bailaba en sus fríos ojos grisáceos...Sus cabellos azul y gris se mecía al compás del viento...Estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol...Pensativo como siempre...Parecía nunca tener algún tema de conversación...Sus compañeros estaban dentro del dojo Kinomiya platicando, de seguro Takao seguiría fanfarroneando sobre su campeonato...Esto le irritaba aún más, apreciaba mucho a sus amigos, puesto que sin ellos no hubiera encontrado cura para su soledad...Pero Takao, le caía bien pero el simple hecho de que el ojiazul era un presumido le fastidiaba...

Mariam se recargó en unas cajas de madera que estaban fuera del lugar...Y cerró lentamente los ojos...Pronto sintió la mano grande y fuerte de alguien en su hombro...

-Estas bien, Mariam? Preguntó el joven moreno...

-Creo que eso no te importa en lo absoluto, Dunga...

Dunga se estremeció, Mariam se estaba comportando de una manera extraña...Desde hacía rato, después del susto, ya no era la misma, ya no se esforzaba por hacerlo rabiar...

-Me voy a dormir... La chica de los cabellos azules pronto dio la vuelta, sin mirar en lo absoluto a los ojos de Dunga, quien cada vez su preocupación iba en aumento...

-No te preocupes...Estaré bien...Dijo la chica de los ojos esmeraldas antes de cruzar la puerta...-Ya se me pasará...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El silencio invade la enorme bodega, donde los cuatro chicos permanecen durmiendo...Dunga estaba de pie, por ser el mayor, sentía unos deseos enormes de proteger a sus amigos, mientras Ozuma permanecía sentado, recargado en una caja vacía, estaba dormido, Joseph recargó su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana...Mientras esta también se había quedado dormida sentada, recargada en el rincón del lugar...

Pasaron unas horas, hasta que Dunga logró conciliar el sueño y se recargó también en la pared...

Todo estaba tan tranquilo...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mariam estaba de pie, alrededor de ella había oscuridad, una oscuridad aterradora...

No podía verse mas que a si misma...

-Joseph???. Dunga????...O..Ozuma??? En la voz de la chica ojiverde se notaba el nerviosismo y el terror...No podía ver nada...Mariam comenzaba a retroceder uno, dos, tres pasos y dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr desesperada...Su corazón había pegado un buen brinco y comenzaba a acelerar su pulso...Mientras que las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos verdes de ía sin dirección, sin algun lugar a donde llegar...Estaba atrapada, pero no sabía donde estaba... (nota de autora: A que suena a una escena tipo card captor Sakura XDDD..)

Inútilmente siguió corriendo hasta detenerse...Por que la voz de una mujer mencionando su nombre la paralizó, era la misma voz que sonaba dentro de la cueva...

-Q...quien e...eres? . Preguntó Mariam temerosa...

Pronto la escena se comenzó a iluminar, disipando la oscuridad, mientras un rayo de luz celeste aparecía delante de ella...

-Mariam, has sido tu la elegida...Dijo una voz saliendo de ahí

-Elegida? Yo? de que hablas...

Extrañamente Mariam había perdido el temor...

-Como integrante del antiguo clan de los Saint Shield, posees la fuerza y el valor para llevar a cabo la misión...

-Mi unica misión es vencer a Max Mizuhara, es todo...

-Tu misión sera protegerme...

-Yo?...protegerte?...de que me hablas...

-Viviré dentro de tu mente, Mariam, extiende tu mano...

Mariam automáticamente extendió su mano y en la palma de esta apareció un bit-chip muy extraño, tenía la figura de un dragón violeta...

-Ponlo en tu beyblade y serás invencible...

-Pero yo tengo a Shrakrash...

-El no te servirá ya mas...

La escena comenzaba a desvanecerse y Mariam aún no había resuelto todas sus preguntas...

-E..espera, quien eres, cual es mi misión, que tienes que ver con los Saint Shields?

Pronto lo que quedaba se vio iluminado por la luz blanca, cegadora...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha amanecido...Y los tres chicos a muy temprana hora han decidido entrenar...Gracias a los ruegos de Dunga y de Joseph, Ozuma había dado el consentimiento de que Mariam descansara unas horas mas... Pero al pasar el tiempo límite, decidió entrar a despertarla...

Ella estaba ahí, sentada. Con la cabeza baja, sus mechones cubrían su rostro...Aun dormía...

-Mariam, despierta!! Dijo el chico de cabello rojo y negro...Tomándola por los hombros y moviéndola...

Cual fue la sorpresa de este chico que al ver el rostro de Mariam, esta estaba sangrando de la nariz...Provocando que Ozuma se preocupara...

-Mariam...Mariam...Despierta, Despierta!!...Mas la chica no despertaba...

-MAAAAAAAAAAARIAAAAAAAAAAM!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien, hasta aquí les dejo...Ji ji ji...que habrá pasado con Mariam?, quien es la persona que apareció en el sueño de Mariam? Esperen el proximo capitulo de Entre el amor y la desesperación...

Kai.- Me sonó a novela...

Kiyone.- ˆ0ˆ Ya cambié el apellido, ji ji ji. Ahora seré Kiyone Uchiha...ˆ-ˆ todo por Sasuke!!!

SAYONARA!!!

''';;;:::...Kiyone Uchiha...:::;;;'''


	4. La misteriosa Kino Sakuya

Nihao!!!

Kyo.- Holitas n.n

Pabel.- Miren chicos, nuestra patéticamente patética hermana ha vuelto

Bakura.- n.nUUU jajaja si

Kiyone.- o.ó malvados pero me vengare...

Squall.- n.n No les hagas caso hermanita, son una bola de montoneros n.n

Kiyone.- T.T ay manito yo si te quero musho musho

Pasemos a los Reviews ji ji ji

**Mika:** Hola Mika...Gracias, tu review me dio mas animo para seguir continuándole a mi historia de antemano gracias Amiga, espero sigas leyendo por que en este capitulo ya va a salir Kai, oki?, pues aparte un adelanto, uno de mis OC, acechará a los Saint Shields...O.O creo que me excedí con el adelanto pero espero te guste musho, va para ti. DOMO ARIGATO...

**Yadi Hiwatari: ** Konnichiwaaaaaaaa Yadi!!!...n.n Me alegro que te este gustando la historia y que te encante la pareja de Kai Mariam por que a mi desde que leí el fic de mi amigo Ralf Jones me pareció una estupenda pareja, ademas de que si, ella se vio bien tierna al abrazar a Dunga (jiji Dunga es mio)

Bakura.- ¬¬U no que Joseph?

Pabel.- Yo pensaba que era Kai...

Kyo.- Y yo pensé que era Kane, jajajaja

Kiyone.- Ok, decía Me alegro mucho recibir tu review, y me dio mas animos para continuarle a mi historia...GRACIAS por apoyar este fic y por decir que te gusta como narro

Kyo.- ¬¬ Eres patética, reniega de tu herencia Kusanagi xP

Kiyone.- Si, lo que tu digas bro mayor xD al cabo apoya mas a los Yagami

Kyo- ;.;

Como siempre, este fic esta dedicado con mucho cariño a Ralf Jones...Te quiero musho compañero :D

COMENZAAAAAAAMOS

**LA MISTERIOSA SAKUYA**

Era un buen día, o aparentaba serlo...Para esa hora todo estaba tranquilo, era muy temprano, el cielo estaba claro en su totalidad, nadie que se atreviera a poner un pie en un terreno baldío a tempranas horas solo para entrenar...El aire fresco matinal rozaba bien sus tatuadas mejillas en un color azul marino...El sudor se mostraba en su frente después de su ejercicio de calentamiento antes de practicar... Sus cabellos, finas hebras de color plateado caían también sobre su frente mientras trataba de concentrarse...Sus ojos grises miraban el panorama, el terreno. Rápidamente sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón azul su lanzador con su beyblade mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el ripcord...Al grito de LET IT RIP!!! Lanzó su pequeño beyblade azul, guiándolo a hacer complicadas maniobras, esquivando las piedras en movimientos de zigzag para después dar un giro de 180 grados y devolverlo a su mano...Cada día dominaba diestramente a Dranzer...

-Vaya, vaya, a primeras horas del día y ya estas practicando? No eres como tus compañeros

Kai no se molesto si quiera en mirar quien le había hablado...De los arbustos salió la chica peliazul, quien estaba más pálida que de costumbre...El reconocía esa voz, y no pensaba en discutir con el enemigo, en este caso el enemigo era Mariam...Una integrante de los Saint Shields...

-Que es lo que quieres aquí, Mariam... Respondió en un tono muy brusco...

-No he venido a molestar chico...Tu estas invadiendo mi territorio...

-No veo tu nombre escrito en él...Respondió el bicolor en un tono sarcástico...

-Ja ja...Quieres parecer gracioso? No tienes el don de la gracia, chico...

-Hmnn,...

Kai se dispuso a retirarse. Pero antes de irse, se puso frente a frente a la chica peliazul...Ella lo miraba molesta, con sus ojos esmeralda fijos en su cara...El chico no estaba nada mal...De hecho era muy guapo...Y apuesto...y solitario y...

-Deja de perseguir a mi equipo...Nunca entregaremos a nuestras bestias-bit...

-Relájate...No te enfades conmigo por el momento...

De pronto hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos...Mientras que de repente el bicolor comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos mientras veía los ojos de la chica peliazul...Era linda pero el solo hecho de que ella estuviera acosando a Máx tratando de quitarle su bestia-bit era simplemente un fastidio, y un punto a favor de llamarla enemiga...

Pronto Kai siguió adelante, no sin antes voltear a ver de nuevo a Mariam...Es una lástima que seas la enemiga...

Dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando algo lo interrumpió en su retirada...

El viento comenzó a arreciar azotando la copa de los grandes árboles que cubrían el pequeño terreno baldio, y después comenzó a helar...El ambiente se ponía tenso, mientras que Kai sentía por dentro que algo malo se avecinaba y tenía por respuesta el que sus piernas se entumían y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar muy fuerte sentía que el temor comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo y quería moverse mas no podía hacerlo...Que estaba pasando?

Mariam estaba de pie...Sus ojos estaban en blanco y su piel se volvía mas pálida...Rodeada de un aura azul marina...estaba en trance y el viento helaba cada segundo más...Hasta al punto de que la piel de Kai se pusiera erizada...Tragó saliva el bicolor y trato de acercarse a la ojiverde...Y al estar mas próximo a ella, la ojiverde comenzó a una voz que no le pertenecía...

-Kai Hiwatari...Tienes el valor y la determinación para llevar a cabo mi misión...

La voz pertenecía a una mujer...Era delicada, transmitía tristeza y soledad... La voz de una mujer joven...

-Mariam, que esta pasando?

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se acercó a Mariam, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a dar la vuelta para verla a los ojos...

Un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de Kai al ver el rostro de Mariam y al ver sus ojos la soltó...Casi cayéndose al piso...Mientras los ojos de la chica se tornaban en un color violeta...

-Kai, tienes que proteger a Mariam...Se aproxima el peligro, tienes que cuidarla...

-Y...Y...yo que tengo q...que ver?

-Necesito tu ayuda Kai...

-Quien...e-e-eres?

Se notaba el nerviosismo de Kai en su voz...Mientras paso a paso retrocedía...

-Soy la guardiana Yata...En vida se me fue otorgado el deber de proteger a la bestia-bit suprema...

-Su-supre-ma?

-Si, la única bestia-bit que puede derrotar a KaitouhZan...

-KaitouhZan? ...Kai no comprendía nada de lo que la voz decía...

-La bestia-bit maligna mas poderosa...La que necesitara de las cuatro bestias bit sagradas para obtener la vida eterna....

-Pe-per-pero...

-Vivo dentro del cuerpo de Mariam...Desde que ella me encontró...En sus manos ella tiene a Suprema...Protegela...

Dicho esto, el aire cesó y pronto los rayos del sol comenzaron a caer levemente sobre los hombros del chico bicolor mientras que el cuerpo de Mariam cayó al suelo en un desmayo inevitable...puesto que había sido poseída...

-Mariam...

Kai se acercó para auxiliar a la chica...No entendía nada de lo que pasaba...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Maaaaariam....Maaaaaaaariam.... Se escuchaban los gritos de tres chicos desesperados...

Bañado en sudor y desesperado por no saber que le pasaba a su compañera, el chico del cabello rojo y negro buscaba por donde fuera...

-.-.-.-Flash Back -.-.-.-.-

Ozuma había entrado a la bodega, su propósito había sido despertar a Mariam puesto que la chica no solía dormir tan tarde...Al acercarse a ella, notó un flujo de sangre que salía de su nariz...

-Mariam, despierta!!! Decía mientras agitaba a la chica...Quien no despertaba con el mas fuerte movimiento...Mientras que el bicolor Ozuma había salido a buscar un paño para limpiar el rostro de la ojiverde...Al regresar ella había desaparecido...

-.-.-.-. Fin de Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-

Pronto, los tres chicos se reunieron fuera de su escondite...Estaban agitados, sudorosos, preocupados...No tenían ni la mas remota idea de que pasaba con Mariam ni mucho menos que era lo que se tramaba...

-No puede, debe estar pasándole algo malo, es mi hermana...Nunca se había comportado de esta manera...Musitaba Joseph con un tono de preocupación muy evidente...Mientras sus inocentes ojitos verdes miraban con desgano el fastidiado rostro de Dunga...

Ni hablar de Dunga...El estaba peor de los tres, un día antes pudo notar cierta "paranoia" en el comportamiento de Mariam al verla demasiado asustada...Y el haberla tenido en sus brazos le hacían confundirse mas...Había comenzado a extrañar a la vieja Mariam...Quien a cada rato estaba buscándole pleito...

El momento cumbre de su preocupación llegó unos minutos después cuando el viento comenzó a ponerse mas frío...Y todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse...Ante tal escenario, los chicos comenzaron a sentir como la piel se les enchinaba y un fuerte escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos...

Ninguno de los tres se lo esperaba pero...De pronto de las sombras., salió una chica...Una chica de cabello celeste...Y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos violetas...Miraba desafiante al grupo...Su vestido era de color negro contrastando con su piel de color blanco...En su rostro una leve sonrisa se encontraba esbozada bajo esos bellos y fríos ojos, mostrando un ceño fruncido a causa de una molestia...

-Al fin he dado con ustedes...Me han dado dolores de cabeza pero al fin los encontré...

La chica se acercó a donde estaban ellos...Cada vez su inocente rostro enfadado lucía mas aterrador mientras ellos sentían paralizarse por completo...En la mirada de la chica había algo que les inspiraba miedo...

-Ustedes tienen por lo menos una idea de quien soy yo?...

La niña seguía su discurso sin darles la oportunidad de hablar...

-Espero que su tonto clan derribó al nuestro...Los Saint Shields son malos...Mi familia...El clan Yata...Ustedes...

La chica apretaba los puños con fiereza mientras recordaba los relatos que sus familiares le contaban con tanto dolor...

-El clan Yata?...Ya veo...Eres una yata...Que quieres con nosotros?...

Al fin Ozuma había tomado el valor para enfrentársele a la chica...

-Quien eres!!!

- Kino Sakuya...( mostrando un beyblade negro) Y he venido a retarlos...

-Tu? En que estas pensando niña...No tendrías oportunidad ni mucho menos frente a un Saint Shield...

Dunga había entrado en la ahora discusión entre descendientes de clanes enemigos...

-Dunga, no te metas...Ozuma levanto un brazo indicándole a Dunga que se detuviera...

-O-ozuma!!!

Dunga se contuvo...Tenía que obedecer a su capitán...

-Para que quieres retarnos...

Ozuma se enfrentó a la chica, acercándosele...Ya que este chico tenía valor y coraje para todo, incluso para enfrentar a una niña de trece años...

-Venganza... Kino Sakuya busca venganza...La frustración del clan Yata ha caido sobre mi, y tengo la responsabilidad de tomar las cuatro bestias sagradas...

Por mis padres y mi hermana, por mis abuelos, por mi pueblo...Los ancianos me dieron la responsabilidad de matar a Yata por ser una traicionera... Por...Por...Por haberse puesto de lado de los Saint Shields...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien...Aquí nos quedamos....

Kyo.- No entendí...A ver, a ver, Si la fantasma dijo llamarse Yata y la niña viene del clan Yata...Cual es la relación de estas

Kiyone.- Pues bien, esto lo veras a lo largo de la historia, big bro

Pabel y Bakura.- Asco...eres un asco

-todo comienza a ponerse de negro mientras que Kiyone se queda como enojada...Hasta que se da media vuelta...Ha entrado en el black mode-

KBM (Kiyone Black Mode).- ¬¬ Decían algo?

Pabel.- ñ.ñ U no, nada ... sis?

Bakura.- no dijimos nada sisy...

KBM.- Mas les vale pequeños subordinados...A trabajar...

Bien espero les guste amigas...Sayonara...

Espero y me dejes mi Review... Ralf Jones... ¬¬


	5. El clan Yata

Moshi Moshi!!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo y traigo mi fic, para las personas que me han apoyado con sus reviews, GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN...La verdad me frustró uno de los reviews que decía que no le había gustado por no ser yaoi...La neta, me gusta el yaoi pero por diox, no todo lo es, y a mi parecer, si a esa nos vamos, entonces, ¿las buenas historias heterosexuales pierden puntos por no ser yaoi? Al menos a mi no me agrada eso, y varios fics que no son yaois me han ejemplo el desaparecido fic de "No para siempre en la tierra" de Maky Akamine... Era realmente fabuloso...Me gusto mucho la trama...Y no era yaoi...Yo espero que a las personas que leen este fic les agrade, muchas gracias por su apoyo...

Youji.- Y Ralf no nos ha dejado review xP

Schuld.- n.n Ya lo hará en cuanto actualicemos cariño...

Soy Kiyone Kudou...Pero si quieren llamarme Schuld o Shu adelante ˆˆ...En honor a Schuldig de Weiss Kreuz...ji ji ji

Youji.- ¬¬ Nani?

Vamos al fic n.nU

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

EL CLAN YATA 

Los tres chicos estaban frente a la pequeña chica de trece años...Los cuatro estaban en posición de batalla frente a un pequeño bey estadio improvisado...La chica no mostraba ni siquiera una sonrisa maliciosa...Su rostro iracundo miraba fríamente a los saint shields, calculando frívolamente cada movimiento...

Dunga por su parte, reía seguro de su próxima victoria...Estaba seguro de que una chica no le podría ganar, ni siquiera una Yata...

Ozuma sentía mucha presión, había algo en la niña que le inspiraba desconfianza, mientras Joseph también estaba confundido...

-TRES, DOS, UNO... LET IT RIP!!!!

Los cuatro al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus beyblades al bey estadio de entrenamiento...Todos estaban dispersos, los tres beyblades de los saint shields estaban coordinados, intentando hacer una maniobra para acabar de una vez con la chica y que esta se retirara...

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de la peliceleste, y dirigió su mirada a su beyblade...

-Es hora de sacarla del beyestadio, Ozuma... Exclamó Dunga con una seguridad en si mismo y en los demás...

Joseph también estaba tratando ahora de sacar del bey estadio al beyblade negro, al parecer no tenía bestia-bit, ni siquiera podría sentirse la presencia de esta, como si se tratara de un beyblade común y corriente...

-Vanishing Mooth!!! Ataca...

-Flash Leopard!!!

-Vortex Ape, liquídala!!!

Pronto los tres beyblades atacaron a la misma vez tratando de expulsar el de Sakuya del campo, pero...

De pronto una aura negra se dejo entrever del cuerpo de Sakuya...Quien también salía del bit chip del blade negro...Los ojos enrojecidos de un dragón negro muy grande se dejaron mostrar, mientras el cielo se mostraba nublado, anunciando una tormenta...

-KAITOUUUUUUUHZAAAAAN!!!

La chica levantó la mano derecha cerrando el puño, dejando únicamente el dedo índice señalando al cielo, para después bajarlo y dibujar un círculo de fuego y gritar...

-ATAQUE DE FUEGO TORMENTA!!!...AAAAAAAAAAH!!!

El cielo dejó escapar un rayo...el cuál con su relámpago cegó a los tres chicos...

-Terminó...

Sakuya se dio la vuelta mientras que Dunga estaba pasmado, casi atónito, su frente dejó escapar un hilillo de sudor...Su vista de ojos esmeraldas se fijó en el campo, donde tres blades estaban casi destrozados...El vortex ape de Dunga estaba totalmente destruido, mientras que el vanishing Mooth de Joseph tenía el anillo de ataque roto...Y el flash leopard de Ozuma estaba partido en dos, saliendo ileso el bit-chip...

-Por que...Por que tuvo que suceder esto... Cayó Dunga entonces sobre sus rodillas en el piso...-Por que ella ganó...

-Y de que manera... Joseph se acercó al bey estadio donde aún giraba el blade negro...-Fabuloso...Nunca había oido hablar de tu bestia-bit...Tomó Joseph entre sus manos, los tres trompos dañados...

Kaitouhzan seguía girando, Sakuya extendió la mano para que este regresase con ella...

-Bakas...Miró Sakuya de reojo al derrotado Ozuma, quien esbozaba en su rostro una expresión de furia, su ceño fruncido y su fria mirada esmeralda la observaba a ella...

-Que es lo que buscas, niña...

-Kino Sakuya ha venido por venganza...Mi pueblo, mis padres, mi hermana Hanya...Ella...Ella...

Cerró los puños...Prosiguió....

-En la antigüedad, el clan Yata existía para proteger dos bestias bit...El dragón alado violeta llamado Suprema...Y el dragón alado negro del fuego...Kaitouhzan...Mientras que ustedes mejor que nadie saben que los antiguos saint shields protegían a las cuatro bestias bit sagradas, el dragoon del viento, el Driger del oro (era ese? O de madera 9.9 mi no recordar ñ.ñU), el Draciel del agua y el Dranzer del fuego...En su intento por proteger a los seres mas importantes de la tierra, un saint shield intentó robar a Suprema y a kaitouhzan...Pero una mujer muy valiente llamada Yata fue quien lo impidió...Fue nombrada Yata por ser la mas valiente del clan y defender a toda costa a nuestras bestias bit...

Los Saint shields quisieron quedarse con todo e intentaron de todo...Hasta que uno de ellos se enamoró de Yata y esta de él...Intentaron fugarse juntos, mientras que ese hombre convenció a Yata de que robaran nuestras bestias-bit...Ella se fugó con Suprema mientras que lograron recuperar a Kaitouhzan...Las demás bestias-bit sagradas quedaron esparcidas, llegando de generación en generación hasta las manos de los que llaman ahora Bladebreakers...

Ustedes son los culpables de ello...Y quisiera que pagaran el que mi antepasado Yata nos haya traicionado, y la maldición cayera sobre nosotras, mi hermana fue asesinada y todo por ser sucesora del fuego tormenta...Y yo...yo...estoy sola...POR ELLO VAN A PAGAR!!!

Sakuya se dio la vuelta para encarar frente a frente a los tres chicos que la contemplaban...Y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos violetas...Apretaba los dientes...Su hermana había sido su mejor amiga y la unica que cuidaba de ella...Ahora estaba sola...

-Si no me equivoco, falta un integrante en su equipo, parece ser la chica del cabello azul que veo entre sueños y que tengo que matar...

-Queeee???....Los tres chicos se quedaron pasmados al oír semejante decalaración...Matar a Mariam? Y ella por que?

-Si no me equivoco, ella es la descendiente de la guerrera Yata y de aquel hombre que la enamoró...Y si no me equivoco (mirando a Joseph) Tu eres su hermano, no es así, Joseph?

-S...si..soy su hermano, y antes de hacer algo en contra de mi hermana, tendras que enfrentarte conmigo primero...

Joseph se le enfrentó a Sakuya mientras ella le veía con una helada indiferencia...

-Claro...Nos veremos luego...

Se dio media vuelta y se retiró...Cuando ella se hubo alejado del lugar...Los tres muchachos se miraron el uno al otro...

Esto sería el comienzo de alguna pesadilla?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0

Bien, por ahora hasta ahí les dejo, perdónenme lo mal escrito pero, ya quería actualizar y mi cabeza no da para mas en el genero del misterio... Ahora los agradecimientos...

Youji.- El primer review del capitulo cuatro fue el de Sky-d

Shu.- n.n Hola Sky d, muchas gracias por decir que estuvo entretenido, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aquí viene una breve explicación sobre el clan Yata...Lo de Kai y Mariam vendra en el capitulo siguiente n.n bytes...

Youji.- El siguiente es de Yadi Hiwatari n.n...

Shu.- Nihao Yadi...Gracias por tu review, ya veras, pronto publicare un songfic especial para ti dunga x mariam, pero, niñas, no peleen por Kai...después de todo el es mio ji ji ji

Youji y Mariam.- ¬¬ tuyoooo?

Shu.- Perdóname Youji, estaba bromeando, yo soy de ti y para ti n.n

Youji.- okis...Sigue el review de, ajem...Kreuz Asakura...

Shu.- Waaaaaa!!!! Que hermoso nickname....Chotto, Kreuz, es bellísimo ( media hora después) Te dije ya que tu nick es realmente precioso?

Hi Kreuz, gracias por tu review, muchas gracias por tu apoyo nOn estoy realmente feliz de que hayas leido mi fic...Si, es muy raro encontrar historias de parejas normales en , ya que todo ea yaoi, si me gusta y tal pero no todo lo es, y me gusta la pareja Kai Mariam...Gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo...Bytes

Bien, aquí nos despedimos mi marido Youji y Yo...No sin antes darles las gracias y...PORTENSE BIEN...

Sayonara oyasuminasai xD...


	6. Los dos chicos

Moshi Moshi!!!

Schuldig: Otra historia tuya, kiyone? ¬¬

Kiyone: Hai! Un saludo a todas las personas que leen este fic gracias n.n

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Capitulo 6: Comienzo a conocerte

Autor: Kiyone Kudou (válgame, cada rato cambio de apellido XDDD)

El sol caía sobre sus brillantes mechas de cabello azul marino, mientras unos adormilados ojos verdes despertaban y contemplaban el rostro asombrado de un chico de cabellos bicolor...Sintió su cabeza recargada en el regazo de aquel muchacho...Era algo indescriptible...Aquélla sensación de protección...Ni el mismo Kai sabía por que ahora acariciaba los cabellos de la chica que días antes intentaba robarle su bestia bit a Max... Pero ella era tan linda en ese estado ¿no?, se veía tan indefensa, tan femenina...

-Que...que es lo que pasó?

La piel clara contrastaba con la sombra que proyectaba el enorme árbol sobre sus piernas, estaba muy débil como para moverse, después de sufrir aquella posesión, ni siquiera tenía energías para ponerse en pie...

-Estas bien?

Kai entrelazaba sus dedos con el sedoso cabello de la chica, mientras ella le veía a los ojos...Ella estaba atónita, no imaginaba que Kai de los bladebreakers la estuviera protegiendo de esa manera, no sabía por que tan de pronto su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte de repente, como si estuviese muy agitada pero sin haber hecho tales movimientos como para sentirse mal...De hecho no se sentía tan mal, sino que desconocía aquello, ni siquiera sabía por que se sonrojaba al verse reflejada en aquel par de ojos carmines...

Con Kai sucedía algo similar, de pronto la necesidad de proteger a al saint shield, había algo que le llamaba la atención...

Unos minutos antes había presenciado una parte extraña de ella y de pronto se sintió confundido,¿Por qué ella hablaba con otra voz y por que le pedía precisamente a él, a Kai, que le protegiera? No lo entendía, el era un simple bey luchador...No tenía idea, pero se lo imaginaba, de las fuerzas ilimitadas a las que se estaría enfrentando...

-Tu sabes algo de lo que acaba de pasar?

-No tengo idea...Kai, no puedo moverme...

La chica pasó de estar confundida al miedo, no sabía por que no podía moverse...Su voz mostraba el nerviosismo y la intriga, intentaba moverse pero no podía...

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces.

-Kai! No puedo moverme, que me paso?

La desesperación comenzaba a hacer presa de la histeria a la chica de los cabellos azul marino, mientras el ruso-japonés la miraba confundido.

-No recuerdas nada de lo que acaba de pasar?

-No...

Mariam cerró los ojos tratando de juntar algo de energías...

-Te ayudaré

Kai hábilmente se puso de pie, levantando con un brazo a Mariam, pasando uno de los brazos de la chica por sus hombros y con el otro brazo la sostenía de la cintura, ahora Mariam ya podía estar en pie.

-Por que haces esto, Kai?

-No lo se.

Mariam se sonrojó, así tan de repente comenzaba a sentir algo por Kai, era extraño, apenas y cruzaba palabra con él y ahora el la ayudaba.

Kai también se preguntaba por que la ayudaba y por que antes ella le había dicho que la protegiera.

Mariam al sentirse incómoda por la situación se safó violentamente de él.

-Ya me siento mejor, me voy.

Dio la media vuelta y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo casi de espaldas, topando con algo, con el cálido torso de Kai, mientras era atrapada por un par de brazos fuertes.

-Estas bien?

Mariam giró su cabeza, para mirar a los ojos de Kai, estaban tan cerca y pronto comenzaba a desaparecer la distancia entre sus rostros al intentar Kai besarla.

-Mariam!

Una voz familiar hizo voltear a la chica, cortándole la inspiración

-Ozuma!

-Será mejor que vengas con nosotros, te hemos estado buscando.

El ojiverde se acerco mirando fríamente a Kai, y al ver a la débil Mariam, le tendió una mano.

-Vamonos

Juntos se alejaron no sin antes que Mariam girara de nuevo su cabeza.

-Gracias Kai

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Schuldig: Vaya ya te habías tardado en actualizar

Kiyone: n.n bien, pero aquí esta ya el capitulo 6, próximamente el 7, gracias a todo su apoyo n.n

Mata Kondo Ne!


	7. Un desagradable encuentro

Moshi Moshi!

Aquí de vuelta trayendo el capitulo 7 de este fic jijiji agradeciendo a todas las personas que me han dejado review, en especial a Said, que bueno que te esta gustando compañero n.n tratare de hacer este capi un poco mas largo...

Y un saludito a Mika-113, a Sky-D, Yadi Hiwatari, Amiga de Shion, Anell Ivanov, Kreuz Asakura...Gracias por apoyar mi fic n.n sin ustedes no hubiera continuado.

Schuldig.- Ok ok ya terminaste? ¬o¬

Kiyone: Sip sip n.n es todo por que si no don culpable se enoja n.n

Schuldig.- No soy Señor culpable, dirígete a mi como mister sexy alemán

Kiyone: o.oU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ XDDDDD

Schuldig.- Que de que te ries baka ¬¬

Kiyone: Je jeje de nada vamos al fic XD jajajajajaj!

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de beyblade me pertenece, de etse fic, el clan Yata, y Sakuya son de MI pertenencia asi como las bestias bit kaitouzan y suprema, los demas datos semejantes al de otro fic o al de la serie son mas que coincidencias...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capitulo: Un desagradable encuentro

Autora: Kiyone Kudou

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La tarde había seguido su paso sin detenerse, cayendo la brisa vespertina meciendo los cabellos grises de Kai Hiwatari, permanecía recargado en el tronco de un árbol mientras miraba al cielo, pensaba en la chica de los ojos verdes, no sabía ni siquiera el por que pensaba en ella, tal vez por el extraño suceso del día. Nunca había visto a Mariam de esa manera y por que el? Por que el debía de protegerla de aquel espiritu. De esa persona que la perseguía, Por que quería asesinarla?

Se puso de pie y miró al horizonte que se tornaba en colores ocres, pudo oir el silbar del viento entre la copa de los árboles, como anunciando un mal presagio, tenía miedo, A que realmente se había enredado? Sintió que alguien a lo lejos le miraba, podría ser cualquier persona que le gustara la soledad para meterse a un terreno baldío, en realidad sería eso?

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y apresuro el paso para salir de ahí, ese mal presentimiento se hacia punzante, sentía mucho miedo y por ese motivo apresuró mas el paso...

Pudo ver con desesperación la salida y como se acortaba cada paso más la distancia, casi lo lograba, caminaba y su corazón comenzaba a sobresaltsarse por el temor y el cansancio, agitado pudo salir...

Se salió de aquel lugar, recargándose en la pared, tratando de normalizar su respiración, justo cuando una sombra se proyectó en la pared de ladrillos color sepia. Una voz tranquila, una voz de...

-Quien eres tu?

-Kino Sakuya.

La chica de algunos trece años, vestida de blusa negra y falda blanca le miraba con sus ojos violeta, mientras su cabello celeste enmarcaba su fina cara blanca. Sonrió tranquilamente...

-Por fin le encontré, Hiwatari Kai.

-Como es que sabes mi nombre.

Kai estaba ahora confundido y pasmado, tal vez la chica solo sabía su nombre por ser de los campeones mundiales de beyblade, por su mente pasaron mil y una ideas, y en todas ellas, la chica era blanco de su shock emocional, no sabía siquiera por que la mirada dulce de la niña le causaba tal temor.

-Te he estado buscando, señor mio.

La chica hizo una reverencia provocando del todo la sorpresa de Kai, y terminando, se enderezó, para mirar a los ojos grises del ruso-japonés.

-Mi señor, estoy tan feliz de verle, vine desde muy lejos, para poder servirte...

-No te entiendo...No entiendo nada de lo que me dices, quien eres, que es lo que quieres...

-Ja ja te engañé.

La niña sacó la lengua, mostrándole a Kai que solo había jugado con sus emociones. De pronto se acercó a él lentamente para mirar en sus ojos, estaba asustado, eso era divertido.

-Mmmm, entre sueños vi que una chica te pidió que protegieras a Mariam, no?

-Tu...como sabes?

Kai estaba comenzando a sentirse extraño, ahora de pronto la niña comenzaba a asustarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, intentó buscar la manera mas lógica de la cuál ella se hubiera enterado de ello, tal vez ella observó el suceso de algunos minutos atrás.

-Tu...Estuviste observando el suceso de hace rato? Si es asi entonces prueba que no estoy loco.

-Si, lo observé todo, también vi como Ozuma se llevaba a Mariam a su escondite, oye, quieres saber por que tu eres quien tiene que protegerla?

Kai al oír esa pregunta que la niña le hizo, la tomó de los hombros desesperado en busca de la respuesta, de el por que tantas cosas pasaban y por que él precisamente era el que tenía que proteger a la Saint Shield.

-Dímelo por favor, necesito respuestas.

-Esta bien.

Los grandes ojos violetas de la niña se cerraron, mientras se zafó del agarre de Kai, sacudiéndose los hombros descubiertos, para darse la vuelta, adoptando aires de suspenso, mientras giró la cabeza, para mirarlo de reojo. Sonrió levemente y se volvió a voltear para estar frente a frente a Kai.

-Tal vez no lo creas, amigo, pero tu eres la reencarnación de Tohma, el amante de Yata.

-Y ellos quienes son.

Sakuya no tuvo mas opción que contarle de nuevo la historia del clan Yata.

-Hace mil años, dos clanes rivales se vieron inmiscuidos en la batalla de las bestias bit, Los Saint Shields y los Yata. Yata era el nombre de la princesa. Ella era una guerrera muy valiente que luchaba por su tribu, ella junto con sus padres, los jefes del clan tenían como misión proteger a dos bestias bit, dos dragones, un dragón alado violeta llamado suprema, que estaba bajo el cuidado de Yata, y el dragón negro alado Kaitouzhan, que estaba a cargo de los Kino. A raíz de esto, los Kino se vieron mezclados con la familia de Yata, por el matrimonio de su hermano menor con Kino Sayaka, mis antepasados, las mujeres de la familia Kino continuarían el linaje. Pero Yata cayó en la tentación de irse con Tohma, un Saint Shield, y los Kino fueron maldecidos junto con la familia de Yata. Hasta que cada año fueron matando a las mujeres primogenitas Kino, asi como lo hicieron con mi hermana. Y no lo hubieran hecho si ese Saint Shield se hubiera metido. Por ello tendré que matarte.

Kai se quedó pasmado ante la historia que le relató la niña.

-Y como sabes que soy yo?

-Te he soñado tantas veces haciendole daño a mi pueblo, y a mi familia, soy de las afortunadas Kino que nació después de otra, asi salvaron mi vida, pero mi hermana era la única que cuidaba de mi. Por tu culpa, Tohma.

-No me llames así, sabes que me llamo Kai Hiwatari.

La chica sacó de su bolsa blanca una navaja muy pequeña, con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en el mango dorado.

-Que haces con eso!

-Lo que te dije, te mataré.

-Estas loca, como lo harás.

Kai se acercó a ella rápidamente y de un golpe, le tiró al piso su navaja, y lo peor, a ella también la tumbó al piso, se agachó y la miró a los ojos.

-Niña, no me estes bromeando, tampoco vengas a meterte conmigo, no tengo paciencia con las personas como tu, lo oíste?

Kai se puso de pie y se fue camino al dojo Kinomiya.

La chica apretó el puño y lo golpeó contra el suelo. Con la otra mano alcanzó la navaja y la guardó, más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos violetas, miraba el piso, miraba su derrota del día, había sido una tonta.

-Hermana, por que soy tan débil? Por que esto nos tenía que pasar? Pase lo que pase yo aquí vengaré, no importa que me cueste la vida, vengaré tu muerte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el dojo, cuatro chicos estaban practicando, Tyson y Max se enfrentaban con sus blades, mientras Rei y Kenny observaban las estadísticas de los demás beybladers, en ningún momento pensaban en lo que le había pasado a Kai, solo sabían que le gustaba pasar su tiempo solo.

-Oye Tyson, todavía sigue persiguiéndote Ozuma?

-Últimamente no lo he visto, pero será mejor que no se me acerque, me he preparado lo suficiente para derrotarlo.

-Ojalá que no se acerquen mas a nosotros, ese niño Joseph me molesta.

Rei estaba molesto, no le gustaba que esoso chicos los estuvieran acosando de tal manera, solo por querer quitarle sus tesoros mas preciados, las bestias bit.

-A mi no me importa, yo solo quiero bey batallar, por mi que venga Ozuma y sus amigos, yo solo puedo con ellos.

-No seas tan engreído Tyson, no creo que tu solo puedas con ellos.

La voz grave del chico ruso-japones llamo la atención de todos, Kai estaba de vuelta en el dojo, estaba algo sucio y sudoroso, su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Que paso, Kai?

-No pasa nada. Kai entró al dojo para recostarse un poco, se sentía tremendamente cansado.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.:0:0:0

Hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, fue lo mas que pude adelantar.

Schuldig.- Sip, la baka anda en blanco

Kiyone.-.-U tenías que decirlo?

Schuldig.-Si despidete

MATA KONDO NE n.n


End file.
